With me Sparrow
by Kikifan
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Daniela. Lorsque Jack fait du charme à Elisabeth, Norrington se montre jaloux. Mais de qui? Sparrington slash


Titre : With me Sparrow 

**Auteur** : Daniela, moi, Kiki, ne suis que l'humble traductrice n.n Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en V.O.(anglais), voici le lien (http://www.belovedtigersharks.de/withme.htm)

**Base **: Pirates de Caraïbes, l'histoire a été écrite alors que seul le premier film était sortit. C'est la continuation d'une scene qui a été supprimée et que vous trouverez facilement dans les bonus du film. Elle s'appelle « dans le cimetière au clair de Lune » ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Rating** : M ou R ou NC-17. Je suis pas votre mère mais cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles explicitements décrites (aka slash yaoi) donc si vous êtes homophobes ou un peu prude et innocents, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin. Si vous restez et que vous êtes choqué, c'est pas mon problème. (La vieille je-m'en-foutiste lol )

**Paring : **Sparrington (Sparrow/ Norrington)

**Discleamer** : Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction, seulement la traductrice. Je transmettrai vos review à Daniela qui a très gentillement accépté de me laisser traduire son histoire. Le concept de POTC et tous les personnages appartiennent à Mickey la Souris et il veut pas me les donneeeeer…

Donc, rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec (vous auriez pas deviné tout seuls, je parie…) Nala, donc pas de procès svp.

**Note **: Petit One-shot à tendences PWP, traduit juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir lire un peu de slash sur POTC en français parce que franchement… y'en a pas beaucoup. Sera surement suivit par d'autres O.S. ou petites fics du même genre u.u

Enjoy AND review !!

**With me Sparrow !**

-« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Jack », lui confia Elizabeth

-« Deux gouttes d'eau, très chère. » le pirate se rapprocha d'elle.

Ils partagèrent un regard appuyé avant qu'elle ne détourne précipitamment les yeux.

_Quoi ?_Jack fronça les sourcils et se retourna brusquement. Rencontrant le regard désapprobateur du Commodore, il s'éloigna d'elle de sa démarche chancelante.

Norrington referma le couvercle du compas qu'il tenait et le jeta à Jack. C'était son compas, celui qui ne pointait pas le nord.

-« Suivez moi Sparrow, » ordonna sèchement le Commodore .

Un seul coup d'oeil à son air menaçant suffit à inciter le capitaine à obéir. Prenant les devants, il sourit intérieurement en sentant la chaleur du corps irrité de Norrington qui marchait juste derrière lui.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

-« Droit devant, dans mes quartiers, répondit avec brusquerie l'officier.

Jack trouvait la situation presque amusante. _Est-ce que __Norrington__ pense réellement que __j'__ essayais de faire du charme à Elisabeth? __Est-ce qu'il est ... jaloux ?_

Ils arrivèrent en vue des quartiers de Norrington et y entrèrent. La pièce était faiblement éclairée et d'aspect plutôt lugubre.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire hein ? Vous voulez me punir juste parce que j'ai discuté un peu avec elle ? Me faire fouetter pour ça ? » Demanda Sparrow avec insistance.

-« Non. » soupira l'officier.

Surpris, Jack se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard du Commodore était presque invisible dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, mais, malgré tout, le pirate pouvait apercevoir la lueur qui y brillait .

Sans un mot Norrington se débarrassa de son chapeau et de sa perruque . Rapidement déboutonnée sa veste fut également jetée au sol.

Déconcerté, le pirate haussa les sourcils.

-« Eh ? » Ce fut le dernier mot qu'il fut en mesure de prononcer.

Agrippé par de grandes mains solides et brusquement attiré en avant, il sentit les lèvres dures et brulantes de son ravisseur venir s'écraser contre les siennes. Embarqué dans un baiser exigeant et sans pitié, Jack se débattit quelques instants, se sentant malgré tout réagir au rude contact du corps de Norrigton contre le sien.

Complètement perdu, il laissa son corps prendre le dessus et se mêler de façon enthousiaste avec celui de l'officier.

Le Commodore empoigna son cou et approfondit le baiser, lui mordant violemment les lèvres.

Se prenant au jeu, Sparrow glissa ses bras autour de lui sentant la dure et engageante érection de l'homme se presser contre lui. _Nom de D..._ Jack se dégagea difficilement du baiser .

-« Commodore, c'est un peu inattendu... »

Norrington ne répondit pas et se contenta de sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau.

_Tellement chaud, tellement bon_... le capitaine se sentit perdre pied.

Tanguant à travers la chambre comme un bateau ballotté par la tempête, ils finirent finalement par échouer à bon port, sur la couchette du Commodore.

Les deux hommes s'y laissèrent tomber, haletant durement.

Ensseveli sous le corps puissant de son ennemi, Jack se sentait à la fois effrayé et incroyablement excité. Les lèvres exigeantes quittèrent les siennes.

-« Encore » supplia le pirate d'une voix rauque.

Les lèvres obéirent et revinrent se poser sur lui . Cette bouche était plus ardente que n'importe quel brasier. Il se sentit durcir rapidement .

Le mouvement suivant de Norrington fut encore plus excitant. De ses doigts agiles, il résolu le problème des pantalons du pirate, les déboutonnant vivement.

S'extrayant du baiser Sparrow émit un grognement étouffé, rapidement suivit d'un second quand les doigts de l'officier effleurèrent son membre érigé. Il baissa le pantalon de Jack jusqu'aux chevilles, l'exposant à la vue, puis le retourna brutalement sur le ventre, face au lit.

Le capitaine ne pouvait pas -ou ne voulait pas - l'arrêter. Coincé sous Norrington il réalisa soudain : Je suis en train de me faire baiser. Par mon pire ennemi, un officier britannique, qui plus est. S'il avait été moins excité il aurait pu trouver ça drôle, mais là l'idée ne le fit même pas sourire. Sa queue pulsait douloureusement ; il était prêt à être possédé. Des doigts humides caressaient la peau sensible d'entre ses fesses, l'huilant avec lenteur.

_Où __avez vous__ trouvé cette huile si vite, Commodore? __. Aviez vous manigancé tout ça? _Les doigts en lui n'étaient pas vraiment tendres, ils le préparaient juste avec précaution. _Baisé. Utilisé. Possédé_. Une once d'orgueil se manifesta dans son esprit et il tenta de se relever. En vain. Une main forte et ferme le maintint en place tandis qu'une queue dure et épaisse glissait en lui.

Jack haleta, le souffle coupé.

Sans se préoccuper du pirate, l'officier continua d'entrer en lui, avançant en émettant des grognements affamés. Entièrement enfoui dans le corps du pirate, il se retira quelques instants pour ensuite re-glisser brutalement en lui.

Pilonné sans répit, Jack frissonna violement tandis qu'une exquise douleur envahissait tout son corps.

A chaque poussée, il sentait le corps de Norrington se presser contre le sien. Son intimité le brûlait atrocement et il devait étouffer ses grognements dans les draps pressés contre son visage.

_C'est trop précipité, trop violent, trop... _

Martelé de plus en plus vite, il pouvait entendre les gémissements excités du Commodore qui retentissaient de façon mortifiante à ses oreilles et rendait sa défaite encore plus humiliante.

Malgré tout, il était si dur qu'il aurait pu en hurler et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se toucher et calmer sa douleur. Il aurait voulu que Norrington le fasse, lui donnant ce dont il avait désespérément besoin, ce qu'il méritait amplement pour être baisé de façon si impitoyable et imprévue.

Mais son ennemi ne le fit pas.

Il se contenta de continuer de le pilonner durement, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme, déversant sa semence hostile dans l'intimité brûlante de Sparrow. Un seul et unique grognement profond annonça la fin.

Norrington se retira, laissant Jack allongé sur le ventre.

Une pensée tournait sans fin dans sa tête, tourmentant son esprit : _Moi, sale pirate crasseux, souillé et_ _trainé__ dans la boue comme il se doit_. Tourmenté par la douleur d'un sexe toujours pleinement érigé, le capitaine se retourna et essaya de refermer son pantalon.

-« Interessant de voir comment certains hommes ne montrent jamais leur vraie nature avant de vous avoir baisé, énonça t'il en défiant l'officier du regard. Celui ci finissait de refermer son pantalon tandis que lui se débattait toujours avec ses foutus lacets. Les traits de Norrington étaient menaçants.

-« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir, pirate. »

-« Eh ? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut encore ? »

Le Commodore le repoussa sur le lit ses yeux glissant avec un air prédateur sur l'érection négligée de Jack.

-« Je pense qu'il est assez évidentqu_e_ l'ennemi n'a pas encore été complètement maîtrisé. »

L'air abasourdit du pirate fit apparaître un sourire charmeur sur le visage de son ennemi. Il disparut rapidement tandis que Norrington s'agenouillait devant lui, l'une de ses mains agrippant la cuisse gauche du pirate pendant que l'autre se posait sur son sexe douloureux.

_Non_, pensa Jack, _pas une deuxième fois_. Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, prêt à se battre, à casser le nez de l'homme au visage suffisant Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir, des lèvres effleurèrent le bout de sa queue avant de l'entourer fermement. C'était foutrement bon. Gémissant de désespoir, il retomba sur le lit Ses hanches se soulevèrent, l'enfonçant de toute sa longueur dans la bouche délicieuse de son ennemi.

Il était de nouveau incapable de se contrôler, incapable de le repousser . Grimaçant en vain, il jura à voix basse :

-« Espèce de démon anglais. Je vous ferai payer pour ça. »

Une intense succion, expérimentée et fervente fut la seule réponse.

Cherchant le soulagement il s'enfonça plus profondément dans la gorge de son amant. Juste encore un peu et il... juste encore un tout petit peu...

Norrington se recula.

A l'agonie, Jack lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-« Ca vous amuse hein ? Torturons un peu le pirate c'est ça ?

Souriant narquoisement, le Commodore se releva, venant s'allonger prêt de lui.

Sparrow était hors de lui.

-« Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur câline pour le moment ! »

L'officier l'interrompit en glissant agressivement sa langue dans la bouche de Jack, transformant sa colère en un désir brûlant et passionné.

Une chaleur incroyable se propagea dans le corps du pirate, le consumant de l'intérieur et attisant sa soif de jouissance. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il brisa le baiser.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Que je vous supplie ? »

Pas de réponse. La tête de Norrington disparu dans la chemise à moitié ouverte de Jack, trouvant ses tétons durcit. Le pirate lui jeta un regard appuyé et remarqua pour la première fois ses cheveux bruns et en désordre.

-« Commodore... »

La langue de son ennemi tournait autour de ses tétons, ses dents le mordillant doucement.

Abandonnant devant le manque évident d'efficacité de ses protestations il laissa ses mains aller s'enfouir dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant pour le rapprocher encore de lui.

C'était si bon que Sparrow se trouvait perdu dans une extase d'où il n'aurait jamais voulu revenir.

Norrington descendit le long de son corps, trouvant le nombril sensible de Jack, le léchant et le suçant sans relache.

Il était si près maintenant, si près mais si loin encore. Le pirate dégoulinait de désir.

-« S'il vous plait, je vous en prie, laissa t'il échapper. Il était si dur que s'en était douloureux et il était près à supplier, supplier pour que l'officier abrège ses souffrances .Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?. Je ferai... » Et finalement, ses suppliques furent entendues.

La langue épaisse et chaude du Commodore continua de descendre, passant sur toutes les marques de son désir, ses boules gonflées et sensibles, sa hampe avide dont le bout écumant fut enfin reprit en bouche .

Laissant échapper un grognement profond, Jack sentit ses mains se crisper dans les cheveux bruns de son amant.

Norrington le suça profondément, rapide et exigent.

Sparrow réprima un cri. Il étai si près, si près... Le plaisir s'empara de lui, aussi soudain qu'un coup de poignard et il se sentit perdre pied totalement. Il atteint l'orgasme dans une déferlante extatique et presque douloureuse. Il éjacula dans la bouche fervente de l'officier, le Commodore continuant de le sucer jusqu'au bout. Les battements frénétiques du coeur de Jack ralentirent. Tremblant et couvert de sueur, il relacha son emprise sur la tête de son amant, soupirant de soulagement.

Immédiatement, Norrington se releva, emportant avec lui toute la chaleur et l'intimité de l'étreinte.

-« Vous pouvez partir maintenant, pirate, » dit il d'une voix froide.

Le Commodore s'assit à son bureau, se versant un verre de... rhum ?

Le pirate s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir ? » L'intensité du regard vert le fit frissonner

Calmement, l'officier lui offrit son verre.

-« Bien sûr, M. Sparrow. »

-« Capitaine, Sparrow, s'il vous plait », insista t'il avant de vider le verre d'une seule et longue gorgée.

Oui... c'était bien du rhum. Une légère sensation de brulure bienfaisante se répandit dans son estomac, avant de gagner tout son corps.

-« Encore un peu, s'il vous plait. »

Norrington lui versa un deuxième verre.

-« Vous réalisez que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ne change rien à la situation. »

-«Je sais, ouais. Je parle avec le Commodore Norrington, là. Tout à l'heure...Il désigna le lit du menton, j'ai couché avec... c'est quoi votre prénom ? »

-« James, » révéla le Commodre, prenant une gorgée d'un verre qu'il venait de nouveau de remplir.

Remarquant que Jack le regardait en se léchant les lèvres, il lui tendit.

« James, » répéta le pirate, savourant d'avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

L'officier lui lança un regard irrité.

-« Partez maintenant. »

-« Ouais. Jack reposa le verre sur la table. Il sourit. Vous savez, j'ai souvent rêvé de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverait vraiment un jour. »

Les yeux verts de Norrington se firent ardents.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre. Au dehors, une nuit de rêve l'attendait, éclairée par d'innombrables étoiles, une énorme et brillante Lune et l'odeur du sel flottant doucement dans l'air. Sparrow inspira profondément.

_Tu penses que tout est fini entre nous, mon cher James .C'est toi qui a commencé, tu as fait le premier pas, mais je ferai tous les autres s'il le faut. Tu m'as intéressé dès le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré. Tu ne le savais sans doute pas. __C'est pas__ terminé, __darling__, on va encore passer pas mal de __bon temps__ ensemble, tous les deux._

Chantonnant, Jack se mit en quête d'un peu d'eau pour se laver.

Quelques heures plus tard, Norrington repoussa la main du pirate intimement posée sur son épaule, utilisant sa longue vue pour ne pas avoir à le toucher de ses doigts.

_Ouais_, se promis Sparrow à ce moment, _ce n'est pas fini chéri_.

Fin… J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


End file.
